Pajaritos
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: El día menos pensado todo puede cambiar. Un poco de vidas cruzadas, casualidades, amores y decisiones. Y si nieva, pues deja que nieve. Mi fic navideño para el foro y CieloCriss. A Koushiro no le gustan los villancicos, Mimi se los canta a sus amigos, Hikari los escucha por la calle y nadie sabe dónde está Yamato. Mishiro, Yamakari, Taijun y algo más. Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

Fic realizado para el Intercambio navideño. Me encanta hacer regalos y quise escribir esto especialmente para CieloCriss.

Advertencias: Posibles clichés y locuras varias. Leves referencias o emulaciones a otros fics.

**Introducción**

Esto no es más que un pedazo de vidas cruzadas, de las que no sé ni el principio al completo ni tengo paciencia para esperar a un final. Me gusta el punto en el que se unen, la mayor parte de las veces es casi imperceptible. Defiendo que la vida cotidiana merece ser contada, especialmente la parte referida a las casualidades que nos gobiernan. O quizás no, pero haré el intento.

Porque todos tenemos nombre y apellido, pero también podemos ser —aunque solo sea durante un día y para alguien más— aquella chica de la playa, un músico callejero, la mujer de las medias rotas, la amiga sin nombre ni edad, o un hacker peligroso de esos.

**Pajaritos**

Jun Motomiya miró una última vez al interior de una caja de cartón. Se agachó sintiendo la presión ascendiente de los stilettos en sus talones, con la intención de ponerse a la altura necesaria para agarrar el objeto rectangular, apoyado en una mesa de oficina, también con esa forma, en el interior de una habitación con los mismos ángulos. Había una extraña obsesión con las cuatro esquinas en ese lugar, pero ella no reparó en eso; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ese hábitat. Y ocupada, se esforzaba en mantener su columna lo más recta posible para abandonar la sala con dignidad, sabía que las mujeres sexys lo hacen así. Consiguió con pasos cortos llegar hasta la puerta, desde la que se detuvo un momento. El último vistazo, no sea que olvide algo. Su expediente estaba salpicado de sanciones por pequeños despistes, como dejar la caja fuerte abierta, provocando un desplome en las acciones. Minucias.

«Nada», se dijo en un momento de _dramaqueen_, «tengo todo, excepto la mayor parte de mi juventud». La habitación parecía lista para recibir a la pobre infeliz que contratase el señor Himura. Suspiró asintiendo levemente, doblando las rodillas de nuevo para abrir la puerta, mientras presionaba con el codo el pomo. Empujó la puerta, también rectangular, con la punta en pico de sus zapatos y una gota de sudor resbaló sobre su maquillaje. Leyó el nombre de Himura en la placa dorada de la oficina, y una vez más en el buzón, cuando el ascensor la dejó en la planta baja.

El portero abrió la puerta de la calle para ella, por lo que no necesitó realizar la maniobra del codo por segunda vez.

—Espero que le vaya muy bien, señorita.

Jun lo agradeció con pocas palabras y una sonrisa, que desapareció en cuanto pisó la calle. Sabía que el hombre no había sido sincero. Estaba segura, llevaba un tiempo sin creer en las buenas palabras de la gente.

Apoyó la caja en el escalón de un portal para poder cambiarse sus altísimos zapatos por unas deportivas negras. La ciudad no está preparada para los looks de oficina.

Cuando hubo agarrado el paquete otra vez, con más dificultades debido a que se encontraba a la altura de sus talones y la falda se abrazaba con fuerza a sus piernas, su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar. Trató de sostener la caja con solo una mano, pero no calculó bien el punto de equilibrio y volcó. Agachada, con las manos nerviosas y la mirada entretenida en el agujero que crecía en sus medias, no se fijó en el tacón suicida que asomaba por su bolso.

El zapato cayó acompañando a los folios revueltos; lápices y sombras de ojos lloraron su muerte y se perdieron para siempre entre las pisadas de quienes nunca miran al suelo. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada buscando el teléfono como para asistir a ese acto solemne. No podía evitar hacerse esperanzas. Sus correos electrónicos adjuntando curriculum ocupaban la bandeja de entrada de medio Tokio. Quizás por fin diesen resultado.

—¡Diga!

—Hola, soy Tachikawa Mimi —contestó una voz alegre y firme.

—¡Qué bien! Esperaba su llamada —dijo Jun, sin recordar a qué empresa correspondía ese apellido.

—¿Sí? Cuánto me alegro, es justo lo que estoy buscando.

Jun sonrió. Por fin alguien reconocía sus méritos.

—Lo entiendo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo podría empezar? —preguntó Mimi con interés.

—Ya mismo, si desea, justo acabo de abandonar el despacho.

—Ah, bien. Bueno, yo todavía tengo que encargar un vuelo, ya sabe, estoy viviendo en Nueva York. Pero podría empezar en cuanto llegase, sin problema.

—Bien, estaré pendiente. No se preocupe.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

Jun dudó la respuesta. Había algo que quería saber, pero todo el mundo decía que no podía preguntar eso. Guardó silencio dos segundos. Demasiado tiempo. Ella era Jun Motomiya, no necesitaba que le dijesen qué podía hacer y qué no. Pobre del que lo intentase.

—¿Qué tal el salario?

—No lo sé —contestó Mimi con sencillez—. No hemos hablado de eso. A decir verdad, no me importa. Solo quiero empezar cuanto antes mi vida en Tokio y la oportunidad del señor Himura es…

Jun soltó los pocos papeles que había conseguido recoger. La pobre infeliz que el señor Himura iba a contratar se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa, vivía en Nueva York y estaba al teléfono.

—Escúcheme bien: el señor Himura es un puerco lascivo y ninguna jovencita debería trabajar con él. Aléjese, es lo mejor que puede hacer, se lo advierto. Seguro que usted es una joven bonita, ¿verdad? Como yo. Así que mejor hará quedándose en Nueva York, donde todo el mundo es yanqui y feliz.

Dicho esto último colgó el teléfono. En la otra parte del mundo, la tal Mimi fiándose —aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué— de esa desconocida alterada, y con la chocante visión de un cerdo trajeado soltando gruñidos, tachó la oferta del señor Himura de la lista y siguió buscando vuelos, segura de que no tardaría nada en encontrar una buena posición, acorde con su bilingüismo y su buena presencia.

Solo quería marchar cuanto antes.

Era feliz en Nueva York. No todos los días, claro, pero la mayor parte de ellos tenía ganas de sonreír. Solo que la promesa de algo más sonaba demasiado tentadora. Aparte, tomaba ese tipo de decisiones drásticas a menudo. Ya había vivido en Europa, en el Caribe y hasta barajó Nueva Zelanda como destino antes de decidir —tras una noche en vela— que volvería a su tierra. Ella no lo entendía, ni sus padres, tampoco lo hacían sus amigos. Solo sabían que intentar retenerla era un error.

—Es extraño —dijo Mimi.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó Michael, el único de sus amigos que no se había resignado a dejarla marchar otra vez.

Mimi sonrío por darse cuenta de que él seguía sin distinguir cuando pensaba en alto de cuando hablaba.

—Me siento feliz.

—Tú siempre estás feliz —observó Michael.

—No, pero es diferente. Normalmente estoy emocionada por todo, a solo un paso de las lágrimas o necesito agarrarme a alguien. Esta es felicidad de la tranquila, como si no me diera miedo lo que me encuentre. O si alguien me estuviese protegiendo. Sé que todo estará bien. Es curioso, ¿no?

Michael no quiso contestar, se limitó a seguir mirándola, sin percatarse de que su amiga respiraba más despacio de lo habitual.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Mimi, incapaz de adivinar su expresión.

—En que…

—Dime —pidió otra vez.

—Estás siempre con esa vida bohemia, hoy aquí, mañana allá…

—¿Bohemia, dices?

Mimi dejó de buscar vuelos para echarse a reír, pero no sabía si lo hacía porque Michael no conocía el significado de esa palabra o porque ella tampoco —solo le inspiraba pañuelos con pedrería.

—Bueno, bohemia o lo que sea. La palabra es lo de menos.

—Soy como un ave migratoria, un pajarito —dijo Mimi con aire soñador mientras seguía tecleando.

—Al menos ellos tienen una razón. Podrías acabar el año aquí, ¿no crees?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme ya, ¿no lo entiendes?

—La verdad es que no.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y lo miró fijamente.

—Los amigos se apoyan, Michael. Y cada uno hace su vida, no hay más. ¡Aquí está! Un, dos, y…vuelo comprado. ¡Ahora a hacer la maleta! —exclamó cerrando el portátil de golpe.

—¿Te vas ya?

—Tengo un par de horas más. Suficiente. Te llamaré al llegar.

Michael miró la hora. Debía marcharse para grabar un anuncio de cintas deportivas; tan solo unos segundos de corto, pero los suficientes como para no pedirle la tarjeta a papá en dos semanas. No trabajaba a diario, ni siquiera semanalmente, pero aún así le invadía una pereza infinita solo de pensar en sus obligaciones.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció.

Trató de estirar las piernas sin éxito. Algo le impedía levantarse, como si tuviese una cuerda alrededor. Mimi observó su intento, torciendo el cuello a la derecha. Era una escena divertida, sin embargo, le inspiró una leve tristeza, no lo suficiente fuerte para emborronar su sonrisa.

—Mike, ¿sabes esa canción que dice «let it snow, let it snow…»? —preguntó mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo que marcaba su canto.

Michael sonrió mostrando un hoyuelo.

—Claro.

—Me gusta esa canción —dijo Mimi—. Es lo mejor de la Navidad, esa canción sonando todo el rato cuando vas de compras…_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._ Claro que también me gusta ir de compras, solo para ver, no pienses que sigo siendo tan derrochadora… No sé si te acuerdas de, fue hace como cinco años o así, que me gasté casi dos mil dólares y cuando me llamaron del banco… te acuerdas de eso, ¿verdad? Fue tan gracioso, horrible, pero gracioso. Bueno, a lo que iba. Cada vez que escuche eso, _let it snow, let it… _bueno, ya sabes como sigue_,_ pues me acordaré de que te la canté justo antes de venir, ¿vale? Y así estas navidades nos acordaremos todo el rato el uno del otro. Mira, empieza así: _The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is… more_… _Let, it snow, let it snow…laralaralalarala..._

Michael se apiadó de su intento y se incorporó al fin. Ella le abrazó. Dos segundos después prometió seguir en contacto y corrió hasta su habitación: tenía una maleta por hacer.

Michael salió del apartamento, seguía sin entusiasmarle la decisión de su amiga, pero se resignó al optimismo. La melodía de «Let it snow» acompañaba sus pasos, de algún modo sabía que siempre serían amigos, al igual que esa canción había sobrevivido a las modas. Y siguió acompañándole cuando llego a la calle y los primeros copos de nieve mojaron su cabello.

La nieve todavía no había llegado a las calles de Tokio. En su lugar, una lluvia corta pero intensa humedeció el cartón que Motomiya sostenía. Poco a poco sus esquinas se convirtieron en una pasta que no auguraba nada bueno. La apoyó en el escalón de un portal temiendo que se rompiese en cualquier momento si seguía andando y se sentó a su lado con la cabeza sobre las manos. Caja angulosa y mujer curvilínea. Jun miró de reojo a su acompañante, no sabía si las cosas se personalizaban o las personas se cosificaban pero, en cualquier caso, la caja parecía querer hablar.

A pocos metros a la izquierda, el espíritu navideño había afectado a las habituales notas tristes de un músico callejero. Practicaba «Let it snow» sin cantar. Quizás, como Mimi, no sabía la letra. Empezaba la melodía, se interrumpía y lo volvía a intentar. No parecía ser un principiante, solo daba la impresión de padecer un exceso de autocrítica. Aunque un observador cualquiera hubiese dicho que no recordaba cómo seguía. O que recordaba demasiado.

Jun se entretuvo unos minutos con esas notas, trataba de averiguar por qué le sonaba familiar. Movió la cabeza con brusquedad, como si con eso se recordase una lección: había cosas más importantes esperando. Sacó su teléfono móvil, con la intención de pedir ayuda. Revisó la agenda. La mayor parte de los contactos eran otros trabajadores de la empresa o solo tenía su número por Himura, ni sabían cómo se llamaba ella. Jun, por supuesto, pensaba que la recordaban, pero ni siquiera ella creyó apropiado llamarles. Se decidió, tras leer la lista dos veces, por su hermano Daisuke. Él no vivía demasiado lejos de ahí y no podría negarse a su estupenda y favorita hermana. O eso pensaba ella.

—¿Tú? ¿Y ese milagro? —preguntó Daisuke, recordando al momento que debía llamarle por la cercana Navidad. Los seres humanos se empeñan en juntarse en esas fechas, aunque se detesten. Lo prefieren a estar solos o con una caja de cartón humedecido.

—Calla, y escucha. Tienes que venir a buscarme.

—¿Por?

Jun le contó la historia.

—… Y ahora ha empezado a llover, en fin, te compensaré. ¿Qué tal si te llevo al zoo?

Daisuke refunfuñó. No podía creer que le chantajease con el zoo.

—No.

—Vamos, te encantan los gorilas.

—No soy un niño, Jun. Si fuera al zoo solo sería para visitarte —dijo ahorrándose especificar qué animal era su hermana.

—Eres un malnacido.

—Y tú…

—¡Se lo diré a mamá! —interrumpió Jun.

—Y yo le diré que has dejado el trabajo antes de encontrar uno.

—Tú no lo entiendes…

Jun colgó, descartado su molesto hermano como samaritano. Sus otros contactos eran ex parejas, o ex líos o, simplemente, más que posibles candidatos a hombre perfecto al que amar para la eternidad. Como su precioso y tierno Iori; los apuestos, corteses y calientes hermanos Kido; o el siempre interesante, aunque desaparecido, Ishida.

Torció la boca, consciente de lo difícil que era ser una mujer ardiente de magnetismo indiscutible por la que los hombres se sienten intimidados. Ella necesitaba a alguien fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, que no tuviera miedo del femenino _sexapelle_ que desprendía. ¿Pero dónde se encontraba ese príncipe?

Se conformaba con muy poco, pensaba. Alguien atrevido, luchador, cariñoso, fiel, inteligente, carismático… No pedía tanto, ¿no?

Quería a todos ellos, al precioso, al cantante, al tigre y a los médicos. Suspiraba por tantos otros, pero no estaba lista para verse con alguien. No desde que Koushiro Izumi había roto su corazón. Tenía que haberlo sabido, ningún pelirrojo era de fiar.

¡Vaya si dolía! Jun no podía explicarse cómo una mujer tan experimentada como ella había caído en las redes de Izumi, no solo las informáticas. Pero Izumi era diferente. Él, aunque desprendía una innegable heterosexualidad que despertaba las pasiones femeninas, no prestaba atención a su encanto e indirectas. Qué horrible era ser rechazada, estaba segura de que ya nunca podría olvidarle.

Koushiro, un hombre de costumbres, solía frecuentar una cafetería tranquila, como él, para deleitarse con el sabor de una taza de café negro mientras seguía con su teclear. Escribir, escribir, escribir. Jun no sabía qué escribía con tanto ahínco, se inventaba mil historias sobre su amado, como que era escritor, o un hacker peligroso de esos. De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas y ella aprovechaba para cruzar sus piernas descaradamente, o se ajustaba su vestido para pasar por su lado exagerando los movimientos de sus caderas. No obtuvo mucha atención, por lo que decidió hablar con él. Aunque lo prefería, como mujer sexy que era no necesitaba esperar a que un hombre iniciase la conversación.

—Dime, ¿nos conocemos? —le había preguntado.

Koushiro se detuvo en su rostro unos segundos.

—Sí, claro. Eres hermana de Daisuke —contestó confiando en su memoria.

Jun, con media pierna sobre la mesa, se tambaleó.

—Ah… ¿sí? Y… ¿tú quién eres? Digo, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Koushiro elevó una de sus cejas. Sintió algo extraño el comportamiento de Jun pero, debido a las normas sociales no escritas sobre conocer gente en común, se vio forzado a mantener una conversación.

—Me gusta tomar café cuando tengo un descanso y ponerme al día con mis correos electrónicos.

—Genial. ¿Son del trabajo?

—No todos —contestó algo molesto, con la certeza de que ella no estaba respetando esas reglas no escritas. Sin embargo, habló con total sinceridad, como si necesitase contárselo a alguien y una desconocida fuese la mejor opción: —Me gusta escribirme con una amiga.

Jun dejó de apoyarse en la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y se colocó frente a Izumi.

—Muy bien. Amigo de mi hermano tenías que ser. Adiós —dijo abrochándose su chaqueta. Cogió su bolso y emprendió su marcha, maldiciendo a todos los hombres que la engañaban con promesas. Su príncipe no era Koushiro ¡pero cómo costaba olvidar esos ojos negros de hacker peligroso!

Hasta en ese momento costaba, la humedad de la lluvia solo le traía fantasías de sus besos. Y sobre todo mordiscos, los besos eran cosa de colegialas.

Koushiro Izumi no podía ser más ajeno a esa fantasía. El género femenino era un gran desconocido para él. Y cuánto más trataba de averiguar, menos entendía. Solo tenía un par de cosas claras. Por ejemplo, sabía que podía llevarse bien con ellas en el plano físico. Demasiado bien incluso, para su sorpresa, y recientemente había descubierto que podía entenderse con algunas en un plano mental, pero nunca funcionaba cuando trataba de juntar ambas cosas. Su amiga cibernética se lo había explicado más de una vez, entre evasivas. A pesar de esto, Koushiro no podía evitar desear conocerla. Y lo seguía intentando.

H18: «Las amistades en la red pueden llegar a ser más profundas que las amistades de la vida real, aunque a veces pienso que es un espejismo».

Koushiro no tardó en preguntar, H18 siempre dejaba las explicaciones incompletas. O tal vez el problema fuese suyo, siempre quería saber más.

Elseif: «¿Por qué?»

H18: «Aceptas todo lo que te cuentan como verdad, sin parar a pensar que no sabes nada realmente, te apoyas en que no tienen ningún motivo para mentirte ni tú para desconfiar. Sería absurdo, ¿no? No hay ninguna imagen que mantener, no hay miedo, no hay nada. Por eso es mejor que nunca nos conozcamos, me gusta inventarme quién eres. La voz, la sonrisa, esas cosas que no puedo saber. Me gusta pensar que todo es verdad».

Koushiro también había hecho eso. Incluso admitía que le gustaba no conocer más de lo necesario. Solo sabía que era maestra. Tampoco sabía su edad, pero le había dicho que, por supuesto, no tenía dieciocho. Ese número significaba otra cosa. Se imaginaba que tenía el pelo largo y castaño, los ojos almendrados, una cara de ángel y que olía a melocotón.

H18: «Lo más gracioso es que a lo mejor hasta nos conocemos ya. Piénsalo, podía ser cualquiera, podíamos habernos visto haciendo la compra, o conocer a la misma persona. Dicen que como mucho solo nos separan seis personas de diferencia. En la misma ciudad, incluso en una tan grande como esta, seguro que son muchas menos».

Koushiro encontró fácil dar una replica: «Si te conociera me habría dado cuenta, estoy seguro».

Pero no era cierto. Y lo sabía.

Viviendo en otra época podría haber averiguado más de ella por su caligrafía, pero tenía que tratar de averiguar cosas guiándose por la longitud de sus frases, de sus párrafos, los adjetivos que utilizaba, la variedad de vocabulario… Y ni aún teniendo esos detalles en cuenta podría acercarse. H18 no era real. Existía Hikari Yagami, la persona que escribía esos párrafos y existía un ideal de mujer en la cabeza de Koushiro, pero hasta él se permitía olvidar que solo era un concepto.

H18: «¿Y si fuese la chica de la playa?»

Koushiro se lamentó de haberle contado esa historia. Ya se había arrepentido desde el primer momento, pero la punzada siempre era mayor cuando ella sacaba el tema.

Elseif: «No lo eres».

H18: «¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? No me estás viendo».

Elseif: «No lo eres, eso es todo. No puedo darte más detalles».

Hikari quería seguir jugando con él. Sabía lo bien que se le daba sembrar la duda, pero decidió que ya era suficiente. Podría pensar que estaba celosa de la chica de la playa. No se trataba de eso.

H18: «Está bien».

Pasaron unos minutos sin escribirse, hasta que Koushiro cayó en la cuenta de lo raro que era verla conectada a esas horas.

Elseif: «¿Estás en el patio?»

H18: «Ha empezado a llover, así que los niños están en el gimnasio. Estoy mirando por la ventana. La gente camina más rápido de lo habitual, ¿tan malo será que llueva? El músico sigue donde siempre y una pobre chica no deja de llamar una y otra vez por teléfono».

Elseif: «¿Todavía no le has hablado?»

H18: «¿Para qué? Me pasa lo mismo que contigo, pero al revés. A él le veo todas las mañanas a distancia. Escucho su música melancólica y después me invento cómo se siente, o por qué ha escogido esa canción en especial. ¿Sabes una cosa? Es mi problema, quizás solo la haya elegido porque otras, aunque las prefiera, son demasiado complicadas. Suele pasar. Últimamente intenta una navideña, me pareció muy obvio para él. Casi me decepcionó, pero me gusta esa canción, así que le sonreí. Y pienso si se acordará de alguien estas navidades, como tú piensas en esa chica, y por eso no le salen bien las canciones navideñas o me pregunto por qué siempre viene a esta calle. Es una acera demasiado tranquila, excepto en algunos pocos momentos, así que poco dinero puede ganar. Supongo que me gustan ese tipo de personas, los artistas. Desde que era pequeña. Me atrae la gente un poco diferente, hasta algo complicada, lo veo hasta mágico. Ese es el problema, necesito la magia en cualquier momento. Y lo único que sé es que no sois la misma persona, porque le vería escribir ahora mismo. Él solo toca.»

Elseif: «A lo mejor lo somos, quizás le he encargado a alguien que te escriba, para que no sospeches».

H18: «No es su estilo. Ese es el tuyo, señor informático».

Elseif: «No es correcto juzgar a alguien por su profesión».

H18: «Tú me preguntaste primero por eso».

Koushiro le dio la razón y terminó la conversación con un «hablaremos más tarde». Cerró los ojos mientras se reclinaba en la silla, preguntándose qué llevaba a un ser humano a querer tocar en la calle, con la lluvia, el frío y los oídos ignorantes. Inexplicable. La música debía tener algo que escapaba de su razón.

Minutos después se estaba quedando dormido, su cuerpo había acabado por desarrollar tolerancia a la cafeína. En ese estado de relajación todavía podía ser consciente de sus pensamientos. A ratos quería conocer a H18 y a ratos le valía con saber si algún día se armaría de valor para hablarle al músico. Demasiado curioso que le diese ánimos a una desconocida idealizada, cuando él había caído en el mismo error, más de una vez.

La lluvia había cesado, dejando pequeñas motas de suciedad en la ventana, pero él ni estaba enterado de que había empezado a llover. Por él, como si no paraba nunca. No estaba mal cuando tenías los ojos cerrados.

El calor del radiador le trasladó a la playa, porque algo debía tener ese lugar como para enamorarse allí de la persona menos indicada. Recordaba a la perfección su piel algo bronceada, los chillidos de las gaviotas camuflados por su risa, el frío en los pies, el calor del resto. Abrazarse en el agua, con las olas rompiendo. Los juegos de las manos, en sus cabellos. Los besos salados, la arena por la espalda. El bañador perdido, las caderas inquietas. La rozadura con una piedra. La sangre brotando. Decir un «si esto no es nada». Repetirlo. Y luego más risas, con el escozor de la herida.

Dos pieles secándose al sol de primavera. Dos tontos, para siempre en la playa.

Koushiro solía abrir los ojos al romper la ola en su cintura, justo antes de abrazarla. Ella se escapaba incluso en sus sueños, reduciéndose a espuma y sal. Aunque en esa ocasión no fue la ola, sino la llamada de un amigo lo que impidió que se abrazasen al sol.

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Quedamos para comer, ¿no? Pues estoy aquí abajo. Abre, traigo comida.

Koushiro se frotó los ojos mientras le abría la puerta a Taichi Yagami, con la corbata desanudada y el manos libres accionado.

—Pasa.

Taichi lo saludó con la cabeza.

—¿Pero sabes cuántos curriculums recibo al día? Es agotador. Todo el mundo quiere trabajar conmigo, ¿eh? No puedes pedirme eso. Vamos, Daisuke, puedo ir al zoo cuando quiera. No intentes sobornarme con los gorilas otra vez… Lo pensaré, ¿vale? No, supongo que lo haremos el 22, como siempre. En principio estaremos mi hermana, Miyako y Ken, tengo que preguntarle a Sora y Joe, y no sé si Koushiro vendrá esta vez. Espera, qué tontería, le pregunto ahora: ¿vienes, Kou?

Koushiro se servía una taza de café, no había prestado demasiada atención a la conversación que Taichi mantenía al teléfono.

—Koushiro, ¿vienes o no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Adónde?

—A la cena de Navidad —contestó Taichi, como si fuese muy obvio. Impaciente por el silencio de Izumi, cortó la conversación—. Daisuke, ¿oyes? Más tarde te lo digo, adiós.

Taichi se quitó los auriculares con algo de dificultad pues, como auriculares que son, gustan de enredarse.

—No tienes muy buen aspecto.

Koushiro le echó un rápido vistazo.

—¿Y tú sí? Llevas calcetines marrones y zapatos negros. Hasta yo sé que eso es ir mal.

—Tuve que vestirme rápido —se defendió Yagami, abriendo las bolsas que traía.

—¿Por? Deja, no me lo cuentes.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —contestó Koushiro, centrado en buscar un vaso. Taichi no lo creyó.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿vienes o no? —Koushiro no respondió, seguía buscando el vaso—. No, es en el segundo estante —indicó Taichi—. ¿Cómo eres tan desastre?

Koushiro se peinó las cejas con la palma de las manos.

—No sé, Taichi, dame un minuto, ¿quieres? No me encuentro bien.

Taichi se ahorró recordar que apenas un momento atrás dijo que no le pasaba nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No tiene importancia. —Koushiro se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, dio un trago más al café y se sintió algo mejor, aunque sabía que no era una sensación real—. Háblame de la cena, pero no lo hagas tan alto —pidió tapándose las orejas.

—Ya sabes, Navidad. La gente suele cenar juntos, los amigos, la familia. Nosotros somos amigos. Entiendes hasta ahí, ¿no?

—Sí, Taichi. Entiendo. Gracias por ser tan paciente.

Koushiro dio otro trago. Taichi ya había empezado a comer.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó tras masticar.

—No iré.

—Lo suponía.

Koushiro dejó apoyada la taza sobre la encimera.

—No me gusta la Navidad. No la entiendo. Parece que si no quieres reunirte con la gente tienes que sentirte mal, pero no el resto del año. El resto de los días puedes seguir siendo el mismo antisocial de siempre, pero en Navidad no tienes ese derecho. Yo creo que, actualmente, solo existe porque promueve el consumo y tranquiliza a las masas. Y todo lo de los buenos sentimientos, la hipocresía, los deseos de fin de año, no lo soporto, lo siento. Y los villancicos, no hay peor música que esa, y qué decir de…

—¿Ni siquiera «_let it snow, let it snow, let it snow»_? Mi hermana la canta últimamente.

—No quiero oír a Hikari cantando, gracias —señaló Koushiro, consciente de que los hermanos Yagami serían capaces de desalojar un karaoke, no hacía falta que se lo propusieran.

—«_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_» —canturreó Taichi, haciendo honor a su fama.

—Para —pidió Koushiro, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

—Chico, qué humor. Cualquiera diría que te obligaban a hacer las tareas de clase en Navidad.

Koushiro se dejó caer en la silla.

—No, me obligaban a jugar con mis primos, que es bastante peor.

Taichi rio y continuó con su comida. Koushiro todavía no había tocado la suya.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—Tal vez luego.

Taichi dio el último bocado.

—En cualquier caso, qué más da. Es una reunión más, como el 1 del 8. No lo mires solo por la Navidad, y sal un poco, hombre.

—¿Reunión? Si ya ni tiene sentido —dijo Koushiro hundiendo los hombros—. Algunos están ilocalizables. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos?

—Todos todos… Bueno, sin contar a Yamato y a…

—¿Ves?

—Pero no todo está perdido. Mimi volvió a Nueva York, ¿lo sabías? Ya se aburrió de ser bohemia.

—¿Y qué? Nueva York, Taichi, Nueva York. Lo dices como si fuese una vecina. ¿Quieres que la llame para preguntarle si nos puede dejar la batidora?

—Solo digo que las cosas vuelven a su cauce, tarde o temprano. Oye, que Nueva York tampoco está tan lejos. —Koushiro se aplastó el rostro con las manos y se sirvió otra taza—. Deja el café, ¿quieres? Así normal que estés nervioso.

Koushiro interrumpió su sorbo.

—Tú me pones nervioso. La Navidad me pone nervioso —dijo en un tono que inquietó a Taichi. Después, tragó saliva y volvió a su voz habitual—. El café me ayuda a pensar.

—Está bien, bebe todo lo que quieras. Pero no te hará daño una cena. Hazlo por Hikari, al menos.

—Hace mucho que no hablo con ella. A decir verdad, no creo que le importe demasiado si no voy.

—Vamos…

Koushiro le dijo que se lo pensaría.

—¿Qué tienes que pensar?

—Cosas.

Taichi insistió:

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Me dejarás en paz si te digo que iré?

—Sí

Pocos minutos después, Hikari Yagami enviaba un mensaje al destinatario «Hermano».

«Mándale recuerdos, tengo ganas de verlo». Se detuvo en los primeros escalones para mirar por la ventana —manchada con las gotas de lluvia al igual que la de Koushiro—, la misma calle de siempre, con la misma persona tocando, sin que nada pareciera presagiar algo diferente al resto de días. Solo cambiaba la música. La chica de las medias rotas ya no estaba, había decidido abandonar la caja. Hikari escribió a su ciberamigo usando su teléfono.

H18: «Acabé las clases. Hace más frío que antes. Me gusta acercarme al cristal y apoyar la frente, refrescar las ideas. Me paso un rato mirando al músico. No sé si esto parece una locura, pero creo que no podría soportar hablarle y descubrir la mentira que me cuento todos los días. Pero… tengo ganas, tantas ganas de hacerlo. Me gustaría ser como una amiga mía o como la chica de tu playa. Es envidiable esa forma de ser, ¿no? Me pregunto si podría hacerlo… y en vez de ir a hablarle te estoy escribiendo esto, lo espío por la ventana. Hasta que recoja sus cosas y se vaya, y pueda salir a la calle sin que me de vergüenza».

Guardó su teléfono en el bolso. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. El músico ya no estaba. Necesitó escribir de nuevo.

H18: «Mañana, mañana te prometo que le hablaré. Si no lo hago, tú y yo nos conoceremos. Supongo que llevo demasiado tiempo en mi realidad».

Guardó su teléfono, esta vez en el bolsillo de su abrigo y terminó de bajar las escaleras. Se arrepintió momentáneamente de haber mandado ese último mensaje con la promesa de conocer a su informático idealizado. Sonaba como si fuese la peor alternativa, o como si la atracción física ganase, y no se trataba de eso. Quería dejarlo claro. No se había fijado en una cara bonita, nunca hacía eso. Era otra cosa, le costaba encontrar una definición. A menudo resulta más sencillo descartar. Además, tenía muy presente la premisa de su relación: un apoyo sin vistas a abandonar la comodidad del anonimato.

Hikari salió del edificio. El músico ya no ocupaba la acera de enfrente, pero no se le había ocurrido que hubiese cambiado de calle. Por eso, se sobresaltó al oír el estribillo «_let it snow, let it snow_…» Entre el miedo y la fascinación, acompañó al sonido fantasma cantando por lo bajo. Calló, solo por si alguien la oía. Caminó hacia la esquina de la cual procedía el sonido, despacio, hechizada. Se detuvo al final de la calle colocando los pies muy juntos. Y allí estaba él, de pelo largo, pantalones militares, barba cerrada y mirada azul. Parecía estar impresionado también: detuvo sus notas, que no cesaban ni con la lluvia, solo para mirarla. Hikari sintió que no era un extraño, aunque no sabía decir por qué.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, creyó que le resultaba tan familiar porque se habían conocido en otra vida, unas almas destinadas a estar juntas. Pronto, fijándose más en su difícil sonrisa, se dio cuenta de por qué tenía realmente esa sensación.

—¿Yamato?

El hombre dudó antes de asentir. Hikari permaneció en silencio, costaba despertar de su sueño.

—Sí, soy yo —agregó creyendo ver su desconfianza.

Yamato se incorporó, el cuello de Hikari pasó a inclinarse hacia arriba para poder mirarle, aunque sus ojos nunca se encontraron.

—Hace mucho que nadie tiene noticias tuyas. Y estabas aquí.

—Estuve ocupado.

—Ocupado. ¿Cómo?

—Aquí, tocando.

—Ya.

—Me gusta —dijo tranquilo, como si lo explicase todo con esas dos palabras.

Hikari se mordió el labio. Empezó a sentirse mal por ella misma, por lo feliz que era con su ilusión, y ese sentimiento la llevó a ser crítica con la realidad.

—Pero… Tanto tiempo, con la lluvia, el frío, tantas horas tocando…

Yamato se cruzó de brazos.

—Cuando no sabías quién era, me sonreías.

—¿Pero por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Me gustaba verte sonreír.

Una respuesta simple que no satisfizo a Hikari, quien se sentía engañada. Yamato siguió con sus explicaciones.

—Me parecía un buen lugar. Me dijeron que hay una maestra extraordinaria aquí, esperaba verla algún día.

Hikari giró la cabeza, con lo que ocultó la mitad de su rostro a Yamato.

—Hablo en serio —dijo Hikari con la voz quebrada.

—Y yo, pero no quieres escuchar. ¿Qué te molesta de que esté aquí? ¿No te gusta mi música? ¿Soy yo?

—Sí, o no. O… no sé. Es que no lo entiendo.

—No hay mucho que entender. Tú vienes aquí todos los días, y yo también.

—Es mi trabajo —dijo Hikari volviendo a fijar la mirada en su nariz, no podía encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

—Y decidí que el mío podía estar aquí.

—Pero… tenías éxito, fama. —Hikari retrocedió, Yamato le agarró las manos.

—Escucha —le dijo, sin añadir nada más. Hikari hizo el esfuerzo en escuchar, pero lo único que oía era el motor de un coche.

—No —dijo retirándole las manos. Separó los pies, como si eso la ayudase a ser fuerte—. Dijiste que te irías un tiempo y me pareció normal, no sé si te acuerdas. Te apoyé y creí que era una buena decisión. Primero unos meses, luego se cumplió el año, luego vino un segundo, un tercero y seguíamos sin saber dónde estabas. Te escribí algunas veces, noté tu ausencia. Igual crees que no, pero me sentí mal por haberte apoyado. Y tu fama no ha hecho más que crecer, como si te hubieses muerto. Ha sido todo tan confuso.

—Tranquila, por favor —pidió con una mano sobre su hombro. Hikari retrocedió unos centímetros.

—Es extraño verte, es que casi no me lo puedo creer.

—Déjame solo decirte por qué.

Hikari asintió, pero antes de poder escuchar las explicaciones de Yamato, se fue casi corriendo, como si pudiera escapar de su propio error.

No tardaron en caer los primeros copos de nieve. Yamato, con su camiseta de manga corta, se encogió de hombros. _Let it snow_. Así lo había aprendido.

Había ensayado muchas veces en su mente la explicación para Hikari. No le gustaba ser famoso, odiaba salir a tocar para un gran público. Si bien en algún tiempo sintió ese éxtasis del que había oído hablar, pronto se volvió en su contra. Odiaba pensar que tocaba por egoísmo, por sentirse mejor que otros. Y odiaba salir y no conocer a ninguna de esas personas, pero que todos lo conociesen a él. Esa había sido la verdadera razón para dejar los escenarios y no el estrés, como contó a sus amigos. Pensó que nadie podría entenderlo, aunque Hikari siempre pareció saber más que sí mismo.

Ahí comenzó una búsqueda. Quería llegar al verdadero sentido de su vida. Pasó los primeros meses, en los que aún mantuvo en contacto con algunas personas, en una isla del Pacífico. Hizo amistades con unos pocos lugareños que no habían oído hablar de él nunca, incluso llegó a tocar para ellos, pero eso solo hizo que no quisiera tocar más. Los días siempre parecían pasar muy lentamente y cuantas menos cosas tenía que hacer, más trabajo le costaba componer. Su momento preferido era la madrugada, su sueño interrumpido, salía a respirar el océano y a sentir las estrellas cayendo sobre sus ojos —nunca apreció tanto el cielo como entonces—, la única melodía que aceptaba era el sonido del mar llevándose la arena, y el gruñido del viento, siempre envidioso por solo poder tocar la superficie de las aguas. Como si se tratase de esos amores de pupitre, en el que la persona anhelada está muy cerca, pero nunca serás parte de ella. Añadir algo más a esa sinfonía costera, aunque se tratara solo de un suspiro, sería estropearlo. De hecho, sabía que ya lo estropeaba en su intento de formar parte, pero se sentía demasiado maravillado como para resistir la tentación.

Un día, irrumpió en su rutina un viajero que se había pasado seis años recorriendo Asia a pie. Yamato mantuvo una conversación con él al lado de una hoguera, hablaron de todo lo que pudieron, hasta que el fuego se consumió. Un hombre muy rico, escuchando a alguien muy pobre. Pero Yamato no estaba seguro de poder decir que él era el rico. El viajero le contó lo que había visto, lo que había aprendido de sí mismo y del mundo. De un modo espiritual, casi, que el músico no llegaba a comprender del todo, pero no por ello desechó su discurso.

Yamato, aunque también había viajado por muchos lugares debido a su profesión, reflexionó sobre sus propias vivencias y se dio cuenta de que no había aprendido nada de ello. Es más, se había cerrado casi por completo, había acabado por comprender que nada valía la pena. Estaba seguro. Así que, cuando la charla terminó, Yamato sintió envidia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, quiso buscar a ese hombre y preguntarle por qué había decidido empezar a caminar; se había olvidado de hacerlo la noche anterior. Lo buscó por las zonas más cercanas de la isla sin éxito y, con esa duda dentro, se despidió del mar y emprendió su propio viaje.

Al poco tiempo se arrepintió de su decisión. Aquel hombre le había dado un gran discurso acerca de emprender su viaje, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que experimentó, por lo que empezó a creer que lo estaba haciendo mal o que simplemente le había engañado con palabrería. Pero, ¿por qué mentirle? No encontró ningún motivo para ello, así que se dijo que lo intentaría un mes más, aunque costase. Si después de un mes no aprendo nada, se dijo, entonces será que siempre tuve razón.

Fue el mes más largo que vivió jamás. A cada paso que daba, peor se sentía consigo mismo. No caminaba en círculos, pero tampoco avanzaba. O avanzaba, pero era como caminar en círculos.

Pocos días después, aunque también pareció muchísimo tiempo, se encontró con un hombre realizando oraciones de rodillas. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que era la misma persona que había conocido en la isla, solo que su piel era más oscura. Enseguida se alegró de verlo, con la esperanza de aclarar sus dudas, y esperó a que callase sus murmullos para preguntarle.

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarte —dijo el viajero—. Solo puedo decirte que lo estás haciendo al revés.

Yamato no trató de encontrarle sentido a su indicación, solo se fijó en la peculiar forma de realizar sus oraciones, cambiando su postura a cada estrofa. Se dijo que él debía hacerlas también si quería vivir la misma experiencia.

—¿Podrías enseñarme a rezar?

Negó.

—¿Por qué?

El hombre parecía algo molesto, pero contestó.

—Debes encontrar tú mismo lo que te sirva para aprender. Puede ser caminar, o puede ser un voto de silencio, o ayunar o… Tú debes saber cuál es tu misión y hacerla.

Yamato cerró los ojos y trató de averiguarlo. Siempre había creído que su misión principal era la de ser músico. Era lo que sabía hacer, lo que le gustaba y lo que todos esperaban que fuese. Si ya no quería ser músico, ¿qué podía hacer? Siguió caminando, aunque no funcionaba. Los recuerdos lo envolvían en forma de canción, llegó a aislarse por completo de los paisajes que veía, de la gente que se cruzaba, todo eran notas en su cuerpo y estrellas aburridas en el cielo. Quiso tocar, componer, aunque solo fuese para ellas. Para recordarles, solo un poco, la melodía de sus añoradas madrugadas. Solo para que no estuviesen tan tristes.

Volvió a Japón, por la única razón de que no se le ocurrió otro lugar al que ir, y volvió a realizar lo que mejor sabía hacer. No se afeitó, ni se cortó el pelo, tampoco cambió sus ropas de caminante; eran parte de él y su historia. En la calle la gente lo miraba de reojo, algunos con desconfianza, otros con simple curiosidad. Unos pocos sonreían pero ninguno le reconoció, todos relacionaban a su antiguo yo con ropas elegantes. Podía haber tocado en un desierto, solo para el cielo pero, de un modo difícil de explicar, como el caminante le advirtió, sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer: calle por calle. Y así fue. Aunque todavía no había encontrado el destino real.

Cada día tocaba en un lugar diferente, hasta que se cruzó en alguna parte con una chica morena que le sonrió: Hikari Yagami. Lo hizo sin reconocerlo, pero ella seguía teniendo la misma mirada de antes, la que sabía más que nadie. En ese momento y no otro, supo cuál era el siguiente paso hacia su destino.

Pero explicarle eso a alguien, incluso a Hikari Yagami, era demasiado complicado.

***.***

Mis disculpas a **CieloCriss** por retrasarme unos días con el final. Ni siquiera te puedo decir con exactitud cuántos. Lo cierto es que cuando me apunté para el Intercambio, no pensé que me quedaría una historia tan larga... tú ya conoces cómo suelen ser mis capítulos.

¡Feliz Navidad!


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari detuvo su andar de cortos pero rápidos pasos frente a una cafetería. Hizo cola durante dos minutos, tiempo que aprovechó para buscar con la mirada un asiento libre. Algunas personas se levantaron, quizás emocionadas con los primeros copos de nieve, los mismos que habían pasado inadvertidos para Hikari, o quizás solo tenían algún lugar mejor en el que pasar la tarde. Agarró el té que había pedido y se acercó al asiento libre que le pareció más agradable, cerca de la ventana.

Quería enfadarse con alguien que no fuese ella misma, alguien con quien no disculparse a diario. Permaneció con el abrigo puesto y la cabeza húmeda. Pronto empezó a tiritar. Su teléfono estaba encima de la mesa y lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, como si fuese consciente de que él la tenía a ella y no al revés. El té dejó de arder, los deseos lo hacían en su lugar. Las miradas extrañas bien podían haberse referido a ella como la chica que llevaba muchos días sin dormir. Mantuvo su mano dormida y congelada debajo de sus piernas y solo la movió para poder leer un mensaje.

Elseif: «Me alegra que te animes. Por mi parte, estuve dándole vueltas. Hoy vino a visitarme un amigo. Está empeñado en que vaya a una cena de Navidad. La verdad es que nunca me han gustado las reuniones de más de tres personas. No sé por qué, pero me siento mejor en grupos pequeños. A pesar de eso, le he dicho que iré y no lo siento tan terrible. Hasta diría que me apetece. Es posible que guiarse por la cabeza sea lo más sensato, pero uno no puede intentar siempre controlarlo todo. Me he acostumbrado a las cosas fijas. Me he acostumbrado a estar solo: ese es el problema. Aunque quisiera conocerte, aunque me muriese de ganas, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Por eso me ha hecho feliz tu mensaje. Tal vez debería pensar en localizar a la chica de la playa, ver qué pasa. Se habrá olvidado de mí, probablemente, pero… ¿acaso no es cierto que yo debería haberla olvidado también? Gracias, por todo. Si pudiera concretar, lo haría. Ya me conoces.

Hikari sonrió durante varios segundos, la gente se hubiera referido a ella como la chica de la sonrisa bonita y fácil. Escribió sin pensar, dominada por sus facciones relajadas.

H18: «Me gustaría conocerte. Realmente quiero».

Cuando llegó la respuesta, el té estaba helado.

Elseif: «¿No quieres hablar con él primero?»

H18: «Ya lo hice».

Elseif: «Deduzco que no fue muy bien».

H18: «No es lo que esperaba».

Elseif: «Probablemente yo tampoco lo sea».

H18: «Tienes razón, pero eso no significa nada. Supongo que necesito algo más, simplemente».

Elseif: «¿Y qué propones?»

Lo tenía claro, lo había pensado antes ya, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Probó diferentes formas antes de enviar la definitiva, como quien prueba el vinagre con la yema de un dedo.

H18: «Creo que primero debes intentar contactar con la chica de la playa. Me gustaría decirte dónde estoy y que aparecieses por la puerta, que fuese todo maravilloso, pero siempre me quedaría la duda de si has venido porque ella estaba demasiado lejos, inalcanzable, una rosa en un jardín de cactus. Supongo que también me conoces. Además, creo que es lo justo».

Elseif: «No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Es cierto que piensas más en otros que en ti misma».

H18: «No exactamente. Solo quiero asegurarme. Tú insististe en conocerme y esa es mi única condición».

La respuesta volvió a retrasarse. Hikari no despegó los ojos de la pantalla, ni siquiera al oír los chillidos de unos niños en la calle, jugando a tirarse nieve unos a otros.

Elseif: «Acepto».

Esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras leía esa palabra.

H18: «Me alegro. La verdad es que no estoy muy bien. Es extraño cómo esta mañana todo era normal, un día más, y ahora parece que no volverá a ser así nunca. Me gustaría que el tiempo pasase y que esto se convirtiese en normalidad también».

Elseif: «La mejor manera de esperar es estar ocupado».

Esperó un poco, bebiendo café, pero la respuesta se retrasó. Por lo que minimizó la conversación y abrió el explorador para buscar vuelos a Nueva York. No es que se sintiese muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, o que quisiese siquiera, pero debía cumplir la condición de su amiga misteriosa. Qué fácil se veía cuando se trataba de cumplir una tarea.

También reconocía que la exposición de H18 era inteligente. Si no lo intentaba, siempre le iba a quedar la duda. Pensó en su amor salado, hacía tanto tiempo de la última vez que habían hablado que no tenía muy claro cómo encontrarla. Algo era seguro: estaba en Nueva York. Compró el billete y no pudo más que sentirse feliz. Sentía extraño ese arrebato en él. Mirando por la ventana, se dijo que nunca era tarde para cogerle el gusto a la Navidad. Y que debía contactar con Taichi Yagami.

Taichi solía escapar de cualquier tipo de transporte a motor. Le gustaba caminar por la ciudad, lo hacía tan rápido que no sentía el frío. Era raro encontrárselo sin comida en la mano y el manos libres accionado. Tampoco lo abandonaba su amplia sonrisa, que no dudaba regalar a desconocidos. Se consideraba a sí mismo un animal urbano, aunque algunas veces aseguraba que mantenía una relación amor-odio con esas calles. Y otras, simplemente opinaba que podía adaptarse a cualquier ambiente. Le gustaba recordarse eso. Si quería algo, lo conseguiría, claro. Pero convencer a Koushiro nunca era tan fácil, por un momento había olvidado ese detalle.

—¿Cómo que ahora no vienes? —dijo casi gritando. Algunas cabezas se voltearon para mirarle. Se tranquilizaron en cuanto se fijaron en los auriculares—. Koushiro… No me vengas con que te ha salido un viaje, la última vez que saliste del barrio fue hace cinco años.

Se detuvo frente a una cafetería, pensando en comprar algo más para llevar. Tenía un bocadillo de atún y medio sandwich de pavo, apenas le quedaban reservas.

—Está bien, Kou, pero recuerda que iré a buscarte y más te vale que sea verdad lo del viaje. Puedo con amargados, pero no con mentirosos. —Taichi solo escuchó un murmullo al otro lado de la línea, estaba demasiado distraído con lo que veía tras el cristal—. En fin, nos veremos el año que viene, señor turista.

Colgó antes de escuchar la respuesta. Entró en el local y se sentó en una silla. Esperó sin hablar a que la chica que tenía en frente lo identificase. El tiempo que tardase podría revelar más de lo necesario, pero lo cierto es que no prestaba una gran atención a ese tipo de detalles. Cuando necesitaba saber algo, buscaba averiguarlo mediante una conversación acelerada que diese pie a contradicciones para las que, por supuesto, su hermana estaba más que prevenida.

—No me des estos sustos.

Taichi rio restando importancia al asunto.

—¿Té? ¿Desde cuando te gusta? —preguntó agarrando el vaso helado—. Pensaba que eras más de chocolate.

—No está mal.

Taichi comprobó de un vistazo el contenido del vaso.

—No está mal, entiendo. ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta? Hacía mucho que no nevaba, ¿verdad? Hay un montón de niños por la calle, es extraño ver eso hoy en día, ya hasta me había olvidado de que los niños existen. Otra cosa curiosa es…

—No tienes que hacer esto —cortó Hikari—. Es más, no puedes hacerlo siempre.

—Sabes esa canción, la que cantabas el otro día, la está tocando un músico a dos calles de aquí. Parece profesional.

—Un músico.

—Va en camiseta de manga corta. Hay gente que no es de este planeta, ¿eh?

Hikari asintió lentamente, esforzándose para que ningún gesto revelase sus emociones.

—Ve tú, iré más tarde —le dijo a su hermano.

—No, vamos los dos.

Hikari sonrió sin enseñar los dientes.

—Debo hacer algo primero.

Taichi se apiadó de sus palabras.

—Está bien. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

Hikari apretó los labios mientras veía cómo Taichi abandonaba el local. Llevó la vista a su teléfono, quería agarrarlo y mandar un mensaje a su ciberamigo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, esperó el tiempo que creyó necesario para no encontrarse con su hermano. Se levantó. Tiró el té, que olía a viejo, y salió a la calle, entrecerrando los ojos por la nieve.

Dos cruces más tarde, la canción de «Let it snow» se interrumpía una vez más. Yamato reconoció enseguida esos zapatos hasta poco después de los tobillos, con los que ella pasaba a diario por su lado. Siguió subiendo la mirada para detenerse en su rostro. Parecía asustada, excepto por su sonrisa decidida.

—Me he acordado de que no te invité a la cena de Navidad. Aunque igual deberías afeitarte, no sé si te reconocerán.

—¿No te gusto así?

—No me gustas de ningún modo —aseguró ella, riéndose después. El vaho salió disparado de su boca.

—Mejor caminamos, te vas a helar —dijo Yamato, posando su brazo desnudo en el abrigo de lana de ella.

Caminaron el uno cerca del otro, acompañados por un silencio. No era incómodo, porque querían que siguiera así, pero era algo extraño. Dos desconocidos que se conocían de un modo que nunca podrían decirse.

Hikari no necesitó explicaciones, al menos no esa tarde. Y Yamato no necesitó afeitarse, sabía que nunca le había gustado más. A la altura del colegio, en esa calle con una pequeña capa de hielo bajo sus pies, se dieron un beso, ignorando la escarcha sobre sus cabezas y el pelo que irritaba la barbilla de Hikari. Se separaron manteniendo sus manos agarradas, riendo. No tenían claro nada en concreto, pero no querían soltarse. Hikari hubiese dicho que no caminaban por la calles, tampoco se deslizaban, volaban sobre ellas. El té de la basura parecía cosa de años atrás, los mensajes desalentadores parecían de otra persona. La normalidad, aunque breve, llegó. Y cómo le gustaba esa normalidad. El corazón gritaba y el mundo alrededor se disolvía, pero sintió que así debía ser. Tampoco reparó en el portal solitario, sin la caja de cartón haciendo guardia. Por lo habitual, eso pasaría inadvertido para todo el mundo, pero a ella le gustaba percatarse de ese tipo de detalles e inventarse historias de gente que no conoce y mentiras que no existen.

La caja humedecida se encontraba tras la puerta de un apartamento de soltero. Ese había sido su destino final, después de acompañar al joven como copiloto. La mayoría de los documentos habían sobrevivido. No es que Daisuke, el soltero, la hubiese recogido porque le preocupase su interior, simplemente, dado que no encontró a su hermana con ellos, decidió llevárselos con él. Los había ojeado sin encontrar nada interesante. Lo suyo era el trabajo físico, solo al ver letras tan pequeñas se mareaba recordando al colegio.

Había sentido muy extraña la llamada de Jun. Siempre parecía estar ocupada y tener planes, ¿de verdad nadie más podía ayudarla? Sí, a menudo se quejaba del trabajo, y luego su madre le iba con el cuento, y él solo quería que todos los teléfonos explotasen, pero se calmaba; quejarse del trabajo es normal, no había por qué preocuparse por Jun.

Jun. La hermana molesta que nunca pidió tener. ¿Qué obligación tenía con ella? Hasta, en un principio, se alegró. Ella se había reído de él cuando empezó fregando platos en aquel restaurante tailandés y ella trabajaba en una importante oficina. Pero, con los años, ella seguía en la misma oficina y él era su propio jefe, a pesar de los obstáculos. No tenía nociones sobre leyes, tampoco sobre economía, pero no le temía al trabajo duro. Daisuke pensaba que reírse de esa situación era parte de su recompensa.

La temida llamada de su madre no tardó en llegar. Daisuke cogió prometiéndose a sí mismo que manejaría la situación.

—¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? ¿Y a qué esperabas para decirme algo si se puede saber? ¿Qué va a hacer tu hermana sin trabajo y soltera? Nosotros ya no podemos ayudarla…

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga?

—Pues lo que hemos hablado muchas veces. ¿Qué te costará darle un trabajo a tu hermana? ¡Con lo bien que te va el restaurante!

Daisuke dedicó unos segundos a imaginar su restaurante en llamas y a Jun pidiéndole perdón al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a un bombero.

—No creo que ella quiera trabajar conmigo, es muy orgullosa para sus cosas.

—¡Qué tonterías! Claro que quiere trabajar contigo, ¡con lo que te quiere…!

Daisuke alejó el teléfono de su oreja.

—Pensaré en algo… Adiós, mamá. Adiós, adiós.

Respiró despacio. Por fin la calma. Encendió el televisor.

«Y cerca de cincuenta vuelos se han visto retrasados en Estados Unidos debido al temporal que…»

Lo apagó. Le molestaba que se pasasen el día hablando del tiempo en lugar de hablar de fútbol o de jóvenes empresarios. Cerró los ojos, se dijo que merecía dormir un rato. Incapaz, empezó a pensar en su hermana, sin trabajo y sin nadie más a quien acudir. «Por tu culpa, Daisuke, el banco se ha comido hasta mis uñas». Pegó un grito tras la visión de la mano de Jun con los dedos ensangrentados, mientras trataba de parar con ella a un coche en medio de una carretera tan solo alumbrada por unas luces rojas y parpadeantes. Llamó a Taichi, sin pensarlo siquiera, solo porque sabía que él también estaba rodeado de papeles llenos de letras pequeñas. Esa era su forma de relacionar.

En ese momento, Taichi estaba comprando comida para llevar, con la intención de presentarse en casa de Izumi y convencerlo para abandonar su cueva, al menos por una noche. Pocas horas más tarde, se maravilló al pensar en su gran poder sobre las personas. Mucho más grande de lo que imaginé, pensó, ya que Koushiro había decidido viajar. Por eso, tras cuatro llamadas de Motomiya, no podía explicarse cómo era incapaz de manejarlo, teniendo en cuenta que Izumi era mucho más inteligente, a su juicio. No contó con que Daisuke no había fundado una compañía a base de aceptar negativas.

Ninguno de los dos quería entrar en razón, según palabras del otro. Daisuke recordó entonces la técnica de negociación por excelencia. No se trataba de cazar moscas con miel, ya lo había intentado con los gorilas y no funcionaba. El lema era «si no puedes convencer, engaña». Lo aplicaba cada vez que llegaban quejas al restaurante.

—Disculpe, pero esta sopa está fría.

—Puedo calentársela, sin problema, pero debe saber que el calor haría perder propiedades de nuestra sal específica. Esa es la temperatura apropiada.

Siempre le había funcionado, era hora de aplicar ese mismo truco con Taichi.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón —le dijo en cuanto entró por la puerta del apartamento—. Gracias por la cena, aunque no era necesaria. Se agradece comer un poco de comida casera para variar.

La sonrisa de Daisuke se quebró al oír el adjetivo casero, pero trató de disimular.

—La verdad es que me muero de hambre, apenas comí nada hoy.

—No te preocupes —dijo Daisuke—. Pronto estará.

Taichi se sentó en la mesa.

—¿Velas? ¿Y eso?

Antes de que Daisuke pudiera responder a esa pregunta, Jun, con las mismas medias rotas, llamaba a la puerta.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido disculparte. Como soy tu hermana favorita, te perdono. Y bien, ¿cuál es ese trabajo? —preguntó con los brazos apoyados en las caderas.

Daisuke comenzó a reírse, sus hombros se agitaron sin control.

—¿De qué trabajo está hablando, Daisuke? —preguntó Taichi acercándose hasta la puerta.

—Verás, es muy divertido… os dejo solos para que lo discutáis. Yo tengo que ir a…—Detuvo sus palabras mientras miraba por la ventana y trataba de abrir la puerta con las manos a su espalda. Cuatro ojos marrones le amenazaban sin pestañear y necesitaba una buena excusa—. A ver las noticias, al parecer hay un temporal terrible.

Y aunque esos ojos marrones no aceptaron la excusa, al menos era cierta. Cruzando el océano, Mimi sufría las consecuencias del temporal.

—Por favor, señores pasajeros, mantengan la calma. Las turbulencias son normales y la tripulación quiere informarles de que no hay motivo de alarma. En breves mostraremos un vídeo sobre seguridad.

Mimi trataba de controlar su respiración. A pesar de haber cogido decenas de vuelos a lo largo de su vida, seguía poniéndose nerviosa en esas situaciones. Algo en la sonrisa permanente de las azafatas escondía la verdad: iban a morir y solo ellas tenían paracaídas. Las mascarillas eran pura distracción.

—Debí haberme quedado en Nueva York. Las señales eran claras. La Navidad, todos lo saben, son fiestas de familia… El retraso del vuelo, todo lo indicaba, pero… algo me decía que si no me iba hoy, nunca me podría ir. Es tan extraño. Y ahora voy a morir.

Mimi tragó saliva y miró a la niña que estaba sentada a su lado. Por lo menos, su madre estaba dormida y no podía oír las meteduras de pata de Tachikawa.

—Quiero decir, no vamos a morir, claro que no. Los pájaros vuelan todo el tiempo y ellos tienen unas alas diminutas, así que es lógico que algo con unas alas tan grandes como un avión tiene que volar.

La niña no dijo nada, pero la seguía mirando fijamente.

—Un amigo me dijo algo muy curioso sobre los pájaros y es que todos vienen del mismo animal, claro que un avión es una máquina, pero bueno. El caso es que están en partes muy alejadas del planeta y eso es porque un día se enfadaron y echaron a volar a diferentes sitios. Unos viven en lugares fríos y otros en cálidos, solo porque no quieren coincidir nunca. Es raro como unos bichos que nunca cambian de pareja se toman tantas molestias solo para no verse. Unos extremistas, eso es lo que son. Si yo pudiera volar, no cogería un avión, desde luego, pero tampoco sería así de borde. No sé, son bastante raros.

La niña se tapó los ojos con las manos y sonrió. Mimi respondió al gesto con una sonrisa compasiva, sentía lástima por ella. Tan pequeña y ya sin dientes.

—Tengo un amigo que también es muy raro. Bueno, todos mis amigos lo son. Es como que nunca entienden lo que les digo.

No habló más durante el resto del vuelo. Su mente se ocupó con recuerdos llenos de arena y con ello las turbulencias dejaron de preocuparle. La niña se apoyó en su madre y se quedó dormida.

También se habían quedado dormidos Hikari y Yamato. Con las luces apagadas, la única iluminación que había en la habitación era la de las farolas de la calle, reflejadas en la sábana que envolvía el cuerpo de ella. Intentó vencer al sueño, temiendo que Taichi llegase y encontrase extraño el silencio del apartamento, pero pronto se olvidó de él y hasta se permitió olvidar que vivía en el mundo. En cualquier caso, tuvo suerte, pues la cena sorpresa se alargó más allá del postre.

Habían encontrado un tema en el que coincidían: ambos podían pasarse horas hablando de los problemas que daba Daisuke. Más tarde, Taichi encontró que le gustaba el pelo de ella y Jun no tardó en devolver el cumplido. También preferían cantidad a calidad, respecto a casi todo. Y ambos hacían suyo el pedir perdón antes que permiso.

—La verdad, no creí que pudiera pasármelo tan bien contigo. Pero no sé si serías una buena idea trabajar juntos, siento que Daisuke nos haya metido en esto.

—No te preocupes, no es que esté muy interesada. Tendría que darle las gracias, imagínate.

—Le aseguré que tenía muy buenos candidatos, es más, la semana que viene empiezo con las entrevistas.

Jun rio dejando el sorbo al licor para luego.

—Yo también empezaré pronto con las entrevistas —dijo, y, con un tono más bajo, agregó: —Supongo. Podíamos hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Digo que podíamos practicarlas.

—Está bien. No veo por qué no.

—Empieza. Venga, la primera pregunta es siempre la misma. —Taichi calló esperando que se la dijese—. Por qué quiero trabajar para ti.

—Ah, sí. Claro.

—Pues creo que eres un gran profesional, del que puedo aprender mucho, etc, etc. Ya sabes, toda esa basura.

Taichi fingió tomar notas en el aire al tiempo que asentía.

—¿Tienes referencias?

—Buf, muchísimas. Pero no les hagas mucho caso.

—Oye, que fuiste tú quien quería simular una entrevista.

Jun le dio la razón, pero ya se había aburrido de su propia idea. Sin embargo, no quería despedirse de Yagami todavía. Hacía algún tiempo que no se encontraba a solas cenando con un hombre, y reconocía que estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo esperado. Taichi, a pesar de ser amigo de su hermano (o por eso mismo) acababa de convertirse en un más que posible objetivo. Quería pensar que la noche no iba a acabar con una fría despedida.

—¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mejor y sí quiero trabajar para ti. Creo que haríamos un buen equipo. A ver, ¿a quién tienes por ahí? Enséñame —pidió levantándose de la mesa y sentándose en el sofá. Al ver que no la acompañaba, dio una palmada sobre el asiento y lo llamó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Taichi se sentó a su lado, abrió su maletín y sacó una carpeta de él. Sintió un ligero dolor en la frente.

—Pues está un chico recién salido de la Universidad, tiene muy buen expediente.

—Muy joven. Descartado.

—Hay una madre divorciada, llegó a tener su propio despacho antes de casarse…

—Está claro que no le motiva el trabajo. Echará de menos sus días de gloria. Siguiente.

—Hay una chica de Nueva York, bilingüe y con buena presencia.

—Vamos, hombre. Buena presencia ya la tienes tú. Y con comprar un diccionario ya vas sobrado. ¿Algún otro candidato? —Taichi buscó entre los folios—. Ponme a prueba, te demostraré que puedo ser mejor que todos esos.

Taichi levantó la vista de los folios. Había algo en la actitud de Jun que le atraía irremediablemente, o quizás fuera que se estaba haciendo tarde y llevaba un par de copas encima. Pensó en las diferentes opciones. Si la contrataba y no salía bien, se enemistarían. Si no le daba la oportunidad, pasaría exactamente lo mismo. En cualquier caso, tanto si se la daba como si no, debía quitar esos pensamientos molestos acerca de arrancarle la ropa, y romperle más las medias, de su mente.

Empezó a sentirse agobiado. Quería ir a la calle y poder ir comiendo mientras caminaba a gran velocidad. Al contrario que Jun, no estaba acostumbrado a las cuatro esquinas. Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y eso cada vez era más incómodo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Dos o tres días, luego decide.

Taichi frunció la frente, y la miró a los ojos, tratando de no volver a fijar su vista en el límite de su falda o de sus mangas. Jun sintió curiosidad por sus pensamientos. Lo que no podía ni imaginar, era que se estaba recordando a sí mismo el apellido de Jun. Y su de sobra gusto conocido por coleccionar elegidos.

—En realidad, no puedo pagarte mucho. Ese es el problema. Sé que alguien como tú merece un puesto mejor.

—Tonterías. Me mudaré a un sitio más barato —. Colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Yagami—. Créeme, me sentiré recompensada lo suficiente. —Subrayaba cada palabra.

Los dedos seguían moviendo el cuello de la camisa, provocando unas caricias demasiado constantes como para ignorarlas. La rodilla que se intuía bajo esa prenda rota rozó la suya, oculta con el fino pantalón. Otras personas habrían necesitado más, pero no ellos. Ya habían hablado demasiado.

El último pensamiento que tuvo Taichi antes de que la falda de Jun se arrugase en el suelo fue muy extraño y deseó no haberlo tenido. Si estaba con la hermana de un amigo, ¿con qué derecho alejaba a sus amigos de su propia hermana?

Se dijo que sería un secreto. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. No contó con que Daisuke abriría la puerta en ese mismo instante.

—Hace calor aquí, ¿eh? —dijo Taichi recuperando sus pantalones—. Ya nos parecía extraño que tardases tanto.

—Sabes, hemos decidido que estaré unos días a prueba y luego ya se verá.

—¿Cuándo? —soltó Taichi, le ignoraron.

—Supongo que estás dotada para el puesto.

—Claro, ¿acaso dudabas de mí?

—Nunca.

Mientras los hermanos seguían lanzándose ironías y la conversación derivó a una nueva cría gorila, quien sabe por qué, Taichi se abrochó la camisa, se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta, y trató de salir con una rápida excusa. Debía madrugar. Mucho. Y agregó que estaba algo preocupado por su hermana, la había notado distante esa tarde.

Hikari llevaba unos minutos despierta, encontraba placentero ver a Yamato encogido sobre el colchón y trazar caminos con sus dedos por las líneas de su espalda. Supo que él no era la persona que se había imaginado, tampoco era el amigo que conocía, ni mucho menos nada de lo que acababa de suceder aclaraba el futuro, pero quería despertarse en medio de la noche todas las veces que hiciese falta, solo para encontrar que seguía a su lado, encogido. Llevó la mano a su teléfono para poner la alarma, y leyó los últimos mensaje de Elseif.

«He comprado el primer vuelo que salía, esperaba que fuese más caro, pero al parecer ha habido algunos problemas y muchos se cancelaron».

«Francamente, no sé que estoy haciendo. Empiezo a entender eso que me dijiste: las personas no son indicadas o no, son las que son».

«Aunque sea aprovecharé para visitar Nueva York. Debería viajar más».

Todos eran así. Hikari contuvo un suspiro. Aquellos mensajes la llenaron de tristeza, porque ya no eran dos personas compartiendo la soledad a distancia. Se había convertido en algo diferente en apenas unas horas y no sabía cómo actuar frente a eso. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas le fueran bien al otro lado del océano. Lo que tanto Hikari como Koushiro desconocían era que no llegaría a coger ese vuelo.

Koushiro, sentado cerca de una máquina de refrescos, esperaba con el portátil sobre las piernas. Cambiaba de postura y releía los mensajes que acababa de enviar a H18. Se lamentó de ellos, eran demasiados. Seguro que ya nunca va a querer conocerme, pensó.

A pesar de sentirse tan inquieto, no era algo tan fácil de apreciar desde fuera. A ojos de los demás, era alguien acostumbrado a coger vuelos a cualquier hora del día, que aprovechaba el tiempo de espera para trabajar en cosas importantes. Cuando tenía una pantalla frente a sus ojos parecía no poder concentrarse en nada más. Mimi detestaba eso. Él lo sabía.

Mimi ni siquiera tenía pensado donde pasar la noche. Le preocupaba bien poco, una vez sobrevivido al vuelo. Dedicó una mirada rencorosa a la azafata sonriente y pisó el aeropuerto. Pronto olvidó los pensamientos negativos, viendo cómo varias personas se abrazaban y buscó hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a la persona que ella debía abrazar. Después recordó que no había avisado a nadie de su llegada y sonrió imaginando cómo sería la sorpresa. Dio vueltas por la terminal mientras lo pensaba. Podía organizar una cena, o tal vez una fiesta temática, incluso. Podían cantar villancicos y comer galletas, hacerse regalos y escribirse tarjetas. Serían unas fiestas _encantadoras._

Se acercó a una máquina expendedora. No conocía casi ninguna bebida. Compró una de color rosa. Si no le gustaba, tendría una lata bonita. Dio un sorbo pequeño y arrugó la nariz. Metió otra moneda y compró una lata roja, esperando que se pareciese a la Coca-Cola. No se parecía, pero no estaba mal. Pensó lo mismo de la cabeza pelirroja que destacaba entre las filas de asientos. Le gustaba ese color, aunque seguía prefiriendo el tono de Koushiro. Siguió mirándole, curiosa porque también estuviese pegado a una máquina. Obvio el hecho de que casi todo el mundo hacía lo mismo. Pero Koushiro no es así, se dijo, él nunca movería tanto la espalda ni bebería tan rápido.

Él se levantó hacia la máquina, con sus últimas reservas de energía agotadas, confirmando lo que ni siquiera llegaba a sospechar.

—No puede ser.

—Tu pelo es más claro ahora —señaló Mimi denotando sorpresa—. Ni pensé que fueras tú, no me lo parecía.

—Y el tuyo.

—Es cierto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estás… ¿estás de visita?

—Todavía no lo sé.

—¿No?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando era una niña miedosa? Cómo ha cambiado todo, ¿verdad? Ahora siempre estoy buscando una aventura. Por eso me vengo aquí, sin pensar. Ni siquiera sé lo que pienso hacer. Solo quería venir. Tú también estás diferente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, no sé en qué, pero sí. ¿Cuál es tu vuelo?

Koushiro tragó saliva, dispuesto a mentir, aunque no llegó a hacerlo. El ruido de una explosión junto el grito ahogado de Mimi se lo impidió.

—¡Son fuegos artificiales!

Mimi se acercó al cristal para intentar ver el espectáculo. Los bombardeos continuaron sin que se dibujase nada en el cielo.

—Tienen que estar en el otro lado, ven —dijo nerviosa.

Koushiro corrió siguiendo a Mimi hasta el otro extremo del recinto. Ella apoyó las manos en la ventana durante unos segundos y se giró hacia él.

—Aquí se ven muy mal, ven.

Se estaba quedando sin aire, pero la persiguió por las escaleras. Al terminarlas, Mimi corrió hasta la esquina. Koushiro la acompañó, casi arrastrando los pies.

—¿Qué están celebrando? —preguntó Mimi.

—Ni idea.

—Creí que lo sabías todo.

—No sé ni que día es.

—¿No te parecen bonitos, los fuegos? Qué pena que no podamos estar más cerca.

Koushiro veía caer las luces rojas, azules, doradas, verdes. Todas en diferentes formas y tiempos, sin ningún patrón y desprovistas de cualquier tipo de armonía. Era un misterio el porqué a la gente le agradaba tanto ese tipo de efectos lumínicos y sonidos bruscos. A pesar de ello, recordó que hubo un tiempo en el que le gustaban.

—Lo son.

—¿Sabes cómo serían aun más bonitos? Como una de esas bolas de nieve, pero de fuegos artificiales. Así podrías verlos siempre que quisieras en la palma de tu mano. Sería genial, ¿verdad? Y que sonase una canción bonita, como una caja de música-bola de fuegos artificiales y nieve, todo a la vez.

Mimi comenzó a tararear el villancico que llevaba sonando en su mente durante todo el día. Seguía sin saber la letra.

—Es una buena idea.

—Y pajaritos formando parejas.

Koushiro no miraba a través de la ventana, se dijo que esperaría a que los fuegos artificiales se vendiesen en formato bola de nieve. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo mucho que la había echado de menos, de lo mucho que lamentaba no haberla encontrado antes, aunque ni le gustasen esos ruidos, ni esas luces, ni las canciones, ni ir corriendo, bañarse en la playa, coger vuelos a última hora o nunca saber qué viene después, aun con todo, nada era lo suficientemente desagradable, no como para aborrecerlo, cuando ella estaba cerca.

Con las doce llegó el bombardeo final. Agarró su mano y los dedos se frotaron unos a otros muy despacio.

.***.

Me contaron que se reunieron poco después en la cena, aquel veintidós. Fueron todos, comieron un primero, un segundo y un postre, cantaron una canción, descorcharon botellas, se dieron abrazos, se dieron besos, Taichi fue el primero en marcharse, excusándose con una reunión de trabajo, y ni Hikari ni Koushiro sospecharon de que la chica de la playa era Mimi o de que el músico era Yamato. Sin embargo, no podemos estar seguros de que la intuición de una y la curiosidad del otro no los lleve a conocer la verdad.

O tal vez sea la magia de una y la lealtad del otro lo que los lleve a alejarse.

**En fin, disfruté con esta historia. Sé que como lector hay que poner mucho esfuerzo para creer que se encuentran de casualidad y que Hikari nunca reconoció a Yamato, por ejemplo, pero por lo general me cuesta muchísimo escribir una historia diferente a mi primera idea. Y la primera idea que tuve fue esta, tal cual. Me alegro de haber cogido esta opción, m****e divertí en algunos momentos y también me gustó escribir tantas escenas románticas, especialmente la de los fuegos artificiales. Quizás por eso me quedó más extensa de lo que esperaba. **

**Espero que os gustase, y lo dicho, que tengáis un gran año!**


End file.
